


Open All Day

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a surprise for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open All Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme. Prompt was: John/Rodney, Rodney forces John to wear a butt plug all day

John hissed as Rodney pulled out. He hated how empty he always felt after being fucked, and Rodney knew it.

He expected Rodney to collapse next to him, maybe hold him. Instead, Rodney stayed on his knees between John's legs, and the bed swayed as he shifted slightly. Curious, John started to look over his shoulder. "Don't look," Rodney ordered, and John obediently turned back around.

There was a click, and the sounds of slick being applied. It was very odd, because there was no way that Rodney had gotten hard again that quickly. Then there was some hard and rubber being pressed against his hole, and John groaned.

As it slid slowly inside of him, John realized that it wasn't their dildo. It was a plug, and a fairly large one at that. Rodney was fucking him with it, going deeper on every stroke, and John was soon whimpering at the stretch.

Finally the thickest part slid inside him, and he closed around the neck of the thing. He definitely felt full now. "Oh, god, Rodney," he moaned. "Gonna fuck me again?"

"Later, John," and yeah, the smugness could not be denied. "I want you to wear this all day, and then whenever I'm horny, I can just find you and pull it out and fuck you."

He twisted so that he could meet Rodney's eyes. "I can't wear this all day," he said. "I've got meetings with Lorne and the marines. I can't be wearing a butt plug."

"You can and you will be," Rodney said, implacable. "Your ass is mine, remember? And I want it wet and stretched so that I can fuck it any time I feel like it." Rodney slapped John on the hip, hard. "Now, unless you want to go to your meetings smelling like sex, I suggest you go take a shower."

John shifted, and the thing moved. This was going to be a long, long day. Unless, maybe, he took it out after he left the room?

"And John, if you take it out or jerk off? You'll be having trouble sitting for a whole new reason." Rodney was smirking, like he'd known exactly what John was thinking.

Sulking, John went to take a shower.

***

Walking with the thing up his ass was hard. Every step made it press up against his prostate, which made him hard. By the time he got to his office, he was impossibly turned on. He thought about at least jerking off, but he knew that somehow, Rodney would know. And while he liked being spanked, he suspected that he wouldn't like being punished.

He went to sit down, and damn near came in his pants as the plug moved even deeper. It took everything he had not to moan.

The next five hours passed in a blur. He knew that he'd met with Lorne, and with Cadman, but he had no idea what he'd signed or agreed to. It was all he could do not to rock on his chair.

There was a knock on the door, and he shouted, "Go away." He didn't need to meet with one more person today. The door slid open anyway, and in came Rodney, the door sliding shut behind him.

The glass in the windows went opaque, and then Rodney said, "Drop your pants and bend over your desk."

While John wanted nothing more than to get fucked, he still hesitated. This was his office. Before he could move, Rodney had taken the steps necessary to reach John, and he pulled John to his feet by his hair. "I said, bend over your desk."

With a groan at being made to give it up, John unfastened his BDUs and shoved them down. Only then did Rodney release the grip he had on John's hair, so that John could turn and put his chest on the desk.

He was barely in position when he heard Rodney's zipper go down. The plug was pulled out, and dropped on the desk with a clunk, and then Rodney was shoving in, hard and deep. John cried out as he set a fast rhythm - his ass was a little sore, and very sensitive, and Rodney was being just shy of brutal.

John loved it.

He was practically being shoved across his desk, and it was taking both hands to hold himself in place. "C'mon, Rodney, give me a hand," he begged.

"No," Rodney said. "Come from my dick, or not at all."

Rodney knew that he couldn't come from being fucked alone, the bastard. John tried to lift one hand, only to have to hurriedly put it back down to keep from being hammered into the desk. Rodney groaned, and John could feel him coming.

One of Rodney's hands landed on the small of John's back, holding him down, as the other picked up the plug. When the tip of it breached John, he whimpered. It almost hurt going in, and when Rodney let him stand back up, John tried to grab his dick.

Intercepting John's hand, Rodney smirked at him and said, "I don't think so. Now, go get ready for the afternoon staff meeting."

"There is no way I'm going to that meeting like this. I'll call Woolsey and cancel." John went to pick up his radio, which had fallen out on the desk.

"You really are, John," Rodney said. "You're going to go and sit there, knowing that you're full of my come. Every time you look at me, or shift, you're going to be reminded. Now, what do you need?"

Whimpering again, John grabbed his radio and his laptop, and said, "Let's go."


End file.
